narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirubia Wakaruni
| hometown = }} | previous affiliation = | team = }} Father; Deceased }} }} Creation This character is an OC created by Silvia Losoni with her account on deviantart. Background When Minato became the 4th Hogake Orochimaru was envious because he wanted that position too. So he started secretly his experiments in order to get immunity on the human body. He tried a lot of illegal experiments about DNA of human cavys, like that of Yamato (he was injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hope that he could replicate the First's ability). At that time Orochimaru decided to try new experiments on his own DNA, and so he wanted to get an heir. He needed a woman and so he made a girl fall in love with him cheating her about his experiments. A few months later so she got pregnant. Birth 3 years after Shirubia’s birth the 3rd Hokage discoverd Orochimaru doing his experiments, Orochimaru’s laboratory was destroyed and Shirubia’s mother died. Orochimaru was forced to flee Konoha. He couldn’t take anything with him and so Shirubia, Yamato, the others humans and his experiments remained in the village. With a justu Orochimaru deleted Yamato and others humans’s memory but not Shirubia’s one because she was only 3 years old and in order of Orochimaru’s opinion, too young for remember something. Childhood Anbu team looked after her for 2 years (Kakashi was 15 and he was a member), until she was 5 years old. Then she attended ninja academy. She became genin when she was 10. From 10 to 13 she could deepened her passion: she loves animals and she has a great feeling with them. In that years she learned horse riding and she knew Kiba’s clan. The Inuzuka clan, seen her strong feeling with dogs taught her how to train ninja dogs. When Kiba was 12 and became a genin, Shirubia was 14. Kiba continued his ninja course becoming Kurenai’s student with Hinata and Shino. The 3rd Hokage decided to make Shirubia the Kakashi’s student. Usually genin teams are compounds by 3 genin and one sensei, but in this case Hokage decided that Shirubia will have been the only student because no one knew the consequences of Orochimaru influence. Hokage chose Kakashi as her jonin because he was in the Anbu team when they studied her case. So she became chunin at 14 and jonin at 17. Present Sometimes she had nightmare about snakes and his past. Now she is 18, Kakashi is always her sensei and the relationship student-sensei is getting stronger and stronger, blurring in love. Trivia * Shirubia relfects the personality and the aspect of her creator. * Shirubia Wakaruni is the translation of her creator's name, Silvia Losoni, in japanese. Silvia is the italian name and Shirubia is the translation in japanese. Losoni is the surname and it is composed by "lo so" that in italian means "i know it" and in japanese it means "wakaru". So the surname translated is "wakaru" with the suffix "ni", that it is Wakaruni. ----